


Ritual

by MartianMaiden



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Gangbang, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartianMaiden/pseuds/MartianMaiden
Summary: It has once again become time for the ritual of Donec Tempus. A ritual in which Papa and his Ghouls deflower one of their virgin nuns. It is considered to be an honor to be selected. You have been selected for this decennial ritual.





	Ritual

"Sister, it is time for you to get ready for the ritual." Another one of the nuns woke me. I rubbed my eyes, "Thank you Sister Delia," I replied. She smiled, "Take a moment to relax, you'll have a bath ready in about 10 minutes." And with that she left the room. I stretched and got out of bed. I smoothed out my white nightgown and made my bed. While being chosen for the ritual was an honor, I was also somewhat afraid of what was to come. I brushed out my hair, then said my morning prayers. Soon, Delia returned. "Dear Sister, come with me for your bath please," she said. She led me down the halls to a stone room with a large bath carved into the stone. Steam and the scent of jasmine, roses, and ginger rose from the water. Red candles burned in various spots around the room, and a carnelian sat at each corner of the bath. Delia helped me undress and step into the bath. "Just relax dear," she said softly, "Let the steam cleanse you and awaken your sensuality." I closed my eyes and leaned back, letting the water flow up to my collarbone. "This will be your duty for the next ritual, to prepare the, for lack of a better word, sacrifice," she said, "Last time, it was I who was in your shoes." I looked to her, "I can't help but be nervous Sister Delia. Will it... Hurt?" Delia gave a sympathetic smile, "It is a vicious ritual of pleasure and pain. But it shall leave you radiant and prosperous nonetheless. Sit up now dear lets get you cleaned up." 

After my bath I was dressed in white cotton panties, and a sheer white gown. I was taken to a room with nothing but a table in the center. The floor was wine red carpet and the walls were stone, with red candles glowing in candelabras on each wall. Several of my sister nuns prepared me for the ritual, dotting certain spots on my body with patchouli oil, weaving geraniums, jasmine, and red roses into my hair. The ritual was to begin soon. "Almost time now Sister. I want you to relax and close your eyes," Sister Delia instructed. I then felt a sharp pain in my arm, then passed out.

When I woke I was outdoors, restrained on a stone table, a cloth tied around my mouth. My head hung over the edge of the table. It was nighttime, and the moon was full. I looked around as much as I could. I was in the middle of the woods, in the center of a stone circle. Candelabras with red candles were placed around the circle. Six hooded figures appeared seemingly out of nowhere. 5 ghouls, and Papa of course. The candlelight made their masks glow eerily. They all stared at me, helpless before them. Papa reached into his robe and retrieved a silver dagger. He gently traced the blade from my throat to my breasts, over my nipples, down my stomach and inner thighs. The Ghouls stood silently as he did this, watching his every move. He cut my gown down the front, exposing my body to the cold Autumn air. He then cut my panties off me, leaving me fully exposed. He finally broke the silence. "Well my Ghouls, it is time. Ravage her." He stepped back. The Ghouls shed their robes, leaving them only in their masks. Alpha and Earth were quick to pull the cloth from my mouth and shove their cocks into it at the same time. Omega untied my legs and thrust them up, to push himself into my tight asshole. Water and Air each placed their throbbing cocks into my hands. Papa watched from a distance, grinning at the frenzy. 

Each Ghoul was thrusting at a different pace. Alpha had a slow rhythm, Earth was slow as well, but would thrust into my mouth as Alpha pulled out. Water was using my hand in his to jerk himself off, with a grip like he was milking a cow. Air would move between quick and slow spastically. Omega had a hard grip on my legs and would pull out slowly just to thrust into me hard and fast. It was both humiliating and arousing to be used like this. Air used his free hand to play with my left breast, pinching and tugging my nipple, massaging it, squeezing it. Alpha pulled out of my mouth and moved to suck on my right nipple. He jerked himself off as he did this, keeping his same slow rythm.

Omega was the first to cum, filling my ass with his juices. Then was Earth, spilling into my mouth and down my face. Then was Air, who chose to cum on my stomach, followed by Water who came all over my thighs, and finally Alpha, onto my breasts. They all put their robes back on and disappeared back into the darkness. Papa then walked back to me. "It's just you and me now darling," he stared at me hungrily. He re-restrained my legs and pulled out his dagger. He gently dragged it from my sternum to my stomach, then back up before cutting into my flesh. He cut a grucifix into my skin, just below my heart. I gasped at the pain, but didn't scream. He let my blood flow into a silver chalice and chanted, "Father in hell, I ask for prosperity and abundance. I ask for protection and safety. I ask for sexuality and sensuality." His eyes rolled back into his head and he begun chanting in Latin. He drank my blood from the chalice and threw off his robes. He used the knife to cut my bindings and spread my legs. He thrust into my dripping cunt hard and fast, making me moan loudly. He was still chanting as he cut sigils of Lucifer into my breasts. I screamed in both pain and pleasure. He continued chanting, thrusting into me like a depraved maniac. The flames of the candles grew larger and his chanting grew louder and his thrusts came faster and harder until he climaxed, filling me with his cum. 

His eyes went back to normal and he steadied himself on the table. I was shaking too violently to move or speak. He pulled his robes on and retrieved a blanket from seemingly out of nowhere. He sat me up and wrapped the blanket around me. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up now," he said gently before picking me up. I dozed off as he carried me out of the woods, clinging to Papa and trying to ignore the pain.


End file.
